Chapter 24
New Beginning is the 24th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary Mao is surprised to meet Daiki at the shrine, since she thought he was coming tomorrow. At home, Hiro's pies, cookies and muffins are on the table. Daiki is annoyed that there is so many desserts, and Mao adds that she helped cook by adding the flour. Hiro pats Mao's head, and Mao is blushing very hard. Mao pushes away Hiro's hand, and asks Daiki about school. Mao, still blushing, says that she is going to go to bed because of school. At Mao's room, Mao thinks about how much she likes Hiro, and she doesn't want to leave.Hiro mentions to Daiki that Mao went to her dad's house for a day. Daiki comments that Mao was acting weird earlier, and questions if Hiro did anything to her. The next morning, Daiki puts on his new school uniform. Daiki and Mao talk to each other as they get ready for school, and Hiro notices how they look like "high school sweethearts". At school, Mao is surprised to see that Daiki is in the same class as her. The teacher asks Mao to help Daiki out and answer his questions. Mao mentions to Daiki she is surprised they are in the same class, and Daiki replies that he requested to be in the same class. Oda comes over, and introduces himself as Mao's classmate/friend and offers to help Daiki, who is glaring at Oda coldly. Daiki asks what's with him. He asks why Mao has male friends, and comments that Oda is good looking, which Mao realizes after a while. Mao says that she didn't know Daiki wanted female friends, but she didn't have many, which Daiki retorts that wasn't what he meant. Chihiro comes over to their classroom, and Mao introduces Daiki to Chihiro. Chihiro gets very close, and comments that he looks like Hiro. Daiki asks why Chihiro knows about Hiro, and Chi says that she knows that Mao is living with him. Mao explains that she told Chi because she is her best friend, and Chihiro hugs her and comments that she's worried since Mao's living with two guys. Oda comments that Mao's life was like a shoujo manga her sister reads, and Chihiro questions why Oda asks that. Chi and Oda argue, which is followed by an awkward silence, so Daiki requests for only Mao to show him around the school. Chihiro comments to Oda that is surprising that Daiki is in the same class with Mao and him, and Oda says that he was surprised Daiki was Hiro's brother. Chihiro says that she wishes she would be in the same class with them, just without Oda. She admits that she was kidding, and runs back to her classroom. In her head, Chihiro admits to herself that she still likes Oda, and she always comes to Oda's classroom to see him. Daiki has come back from an exhausting and 'pointless' tour from Mao, but he thinks that it made Mao cuter. Two girls asks Daiki about Mao. They also ask whether Mao is dating Oda, which Daiki curtly replies no. Daiki asks Mao why someone asked if she was dating Oda. Blushing, Mao says she turned him down. Daiki is horrified to hear how this school is like a matchmaking agency. At work, Sugimoto comments that Hiro looks stressed out. Hiro replies that it is Daiki's first day of school, and Fujita adds that Hiro brought leftover desserts from a welcome party. Sugimoto wishes that she would have eaten more, and she says they were delicious. She asks Hiro if he could show her to bake desserts, and Fujita says he wants to come also, which Hiro curtly replies "No No No No!" Hiro's boss comes over, and mentions this year's retreat trip. Boss asks Sugimoto where she would like to go, and she decides to go to Sendai. Everyone agrees with Sugimoto's decision. Hiro has come back home, and chats with Mao and Daiki. Hiro thinks to himself that he is happy Daiki came back. Mao comes over to Daiki's room wondering if they could study together. Daiki immediately knows that something happened between Hiro and her. Mao says she gets very nervous around Hiro. She apologizes that she shouldn't be talking with Daiki about this, and Daiki lies that he doesn't mind. Mao decides to not share anything. Suddenly, Mao asks Daiki if he likes anyone, which he admits he does, but refuses to share. He tells her that he plans to attack slowly, and Mao thinks that the person he likes is someone from Kobe. Daiki piles up a big stack of books for him and Mao to study. Mao comments that the material is very hard, and she instantly falls asleep in Daiki's room, much to Daiki's irritation. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters